Antennas allow wireless communication devices to receive and transmit wireless signals at different frequencies. The 5th-Generation (5G) standard may be faster and provide a greater capacity, and a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) structure is frequently used in multiple antenna designs. However, designing a 2G, 3G, 4G, or 5G antenna in the wireless communication device is difficult because of the limited space.